


Bullet To The Heart

by 61CY_ARMY_GAL_RMs_LOVE26



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/61CY_ARMY_GAL_RMs_LOVE26/pseuds/61CY_ARMY_GAL_RMs_LOVE26
Summary: Jackson has been hurt too many times. Yeah he's a rapper and a mafia boss. So far the women he has been with only want him for money power fame or all three.Makayla James is new in town. An armature photographer a barista a cashier a part-time model (thanks to her new friends BamBam and Taehyung). She has never been in a serious relationship with someone who cared about her as much as she did him.They both want love. But will the mafia world tear them apart or bring them together?
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Bullet To The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Can somebody help me figure out how to put pictures in the chapters? This is only my 3rd story posted on here. You can find me on Wattpad under AngelicARMY_hope. Hope you enjoy!

Characters

Makayla James  
Nicknames: KayKay (BamBam, Jimin, Mark, Jungkook, Taehyung, Hoseok, Yugyeom)  
Kayley (Jinyoung, Namjoon, JB, Yoongi, Jin, Youngjae)  
Doll/Cutie/Gorgeous (Kai, Baekyun, Chanyeol, Suho, Lay, Sehun, D.O., Xuimin, Chen, Kris, Lu Han, Tao)  
Sis (Jisoo, Lisa, Jennie, Rose)  
(Playfully) Babe (Taeyang, T.O.P., Seungri, Daesung)  
Kitten (Jackson and G-Dragon)  
JOBS: Amature Photographer  
Barista  
Part-Time Model  
Cashier/Bagger  
Blogger  
LIKES: singing Kareoke, listening to Hobi, Namjoon, Yoongi, Jackson, T.O.P., Chanyeol, and Mark rap; listening to BamBam, JB, Youngjae, Jimin, Yugyeom, Kai, Jin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Lay, and Jr sing; goofing off with the maknaes; listening to Namjoon's rants and philosophy; cuddling with BamBam, Jimin, Mark, Jungkook, Yoongi, Chanyeol, Kai, Namjoon, Jin, Hoseok, JB, Taehyung, and Jackson; reading; listeng to music; watching Jungkook, Hobi, and Jimin dance; animals; Jin's cooking; sketching with Jungkook; napping with Yoongi; painting with Taehyung; helping Jr mother the boys  
DISLIKES: abuse, guns, violence, rude ppl, G-Dragon, liers

Sassy goofy friendly fun caring kind sweet smart loving hyper animated passionate


End file.
